1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to agricultural equipment for field use. More particularly, the invention discloses a track filler device which follows behind a sprinkler wheel tire for the purpose of throwing dirt which has been pushed by the sprinkler tires to form a track or rut in a manner which levels the ground and reduces or eliminates the track formed by the tire. Adjustability is provided, as well as the capability of motion in the reverse direction without damage to the device or adversely affecting subsequent performance of the device when forward motion is resumed.
2. Disclosure Statement
C. H. Ihde, U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,051, issued Dec. 3, 1940, discloses a planter attachment for covering the tracks left by wheels of a planter. An angular bar follows behind the wheel and holds a pair of diverging axles on which are mounted a pair of rearwardly converging disks which may be raised and lowered to operate at a desired depth in throwing the earth over tracks left by the wheel. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,252,658, issued Jan. 8, 1918, to W. P. Butler, a device is disclosed attachable to the frame of a corn planter to form a ridge rearwardly of each of the planter supporting wheels. E. Steffen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,150, issued Dec. 5, 1950, discloses a wheel ridge leveling device, operating thrugh action of a level blade adapted to lever the ridge formed by the rim of the wheel. Other patents relating generally to plow attachments and the like include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,291, to W. H. Tanke, issued Nov. 17, 1953, and U.S. Pat. No. 674,282, issued May 14, 1901, to W. C. Pope.
None of the devices for filling wheel tracks mentioned above discloses a pair of plowing implements with holding rods and adjusting collar for adjustment to conform to track width, nor is a swiveling feature disclosed to permit both forward and reverse movement of the wheel.